Pillow Talk
by The Brother Anton
Summary: REUPLOAD AU-Future-Type-Thing: My interpretation of what Tetsuhiro and Souichi's relationship could be like a few years down the line, once they actually get comfortable with each other, so there'll be quite a lot of OOC.
1. Chapter 1

"You know, I've been observing you for awhile," Souichi commented. "And I've come to a conclusion. You know what you are?"

"A demonic fag?" Tetsuhiro asked, not turning his gaze away from the coffee pot.

He paused. "You know what _else_ you are?"

"Untrustworthy?"

He sighed. "When did you get so cheeky?"

Tetsuhiro winked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Around the same time you let me call you Sou-kun."

"Fuck you," he spat. "It's only here, when we're alone, that you're allowed to do that."

"And you blush every time through your death threats. Continue."

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that you, Tetsuhiro, are _excellent_ wife material."

He turned completely to stare at his lover. Souichi's arms rested upon the countertop, his hair loose and his eyes twinkling as a smirk played upon his lips. Ah, he looked so beautiful...eight years after their first encounter, he'd only grown more lovely in Tetsuhiro's eyes—especially now that he'd become more accepting of their relationship.

"Wife material," he repeated. "Me."

Souichi nodded. "I mean, look at you. You cook and clean without complaint, and you do both of them well. If you weren't an untrustworthy demonic fag, you'd be an excellent marriage partner." He snickered. "Maybe that's why women flock to you."

Tetsuhiro tapped his finger upon the counter, his tongue in his cheek. "Really? Because evidence would show that _you_ are more the wife than I am."

"Bullshit," he scoffed. "By what grounds?"

"I mean, look at _you_. Needy and hard to please—wife."

" _I'm_ needy? You're the one always screaming 'love me, love me!' and crying when I don't say 'welcome home' to you! Wife."

"However, _I_ am this household's main provider. That makes me the husband."

"But I'm the one who runs this place."

Laughter burst up from Tetsuhiro's throat. "By what grounds? You said it yourself, I'm the one who does the housework! Besides, whose idea was it for us to live together in the first place?"

"My sister. Remember?"

He stared at Souichi. "Oh, fuck, you're right."

Souichi nodded slowly, mockingly, a soft chuckle dripping from his lips.

"Well, who picked it out?"

"Based on price, location, and aesthetic. Men wouldn't have cared about the last thing." He pointed to Tetsuhiro. "Wife."

He sighed deeply, his head lowering.

"See? You are the wife, and I am the victor."

"Really?" He looked up, an innocent glint in his eyes. "Sex."

Souichi's face fell, and he glanced to the side.

"Yes, let's talk about sex for a minute," he drawled, stepping closer. "We've been together three years now, and every time we've had sex, who was the receiver? Who was the one whimpering and moaning as a throbbing dick filled him up?" He slipped an arm around Souichi's middle and pulled him closer, his lips grazing against his ear. "Who was the one asking for more?"

"Don't do that," he grumbled, moving his head away. "It's too early for your sex bullshit."

"And he whines about some circumstance preventing his desire for sex. Wife." He kissed Souichi's temple and squeezed him tighter.

"Piss off. You're way more sentimental than I am."

"I know." His fingers trailed through the ash blonde silk that angels had woven into his scalp. "More tolerant or not, you're still so cute when you're flustered. That's why I'm cheekier."

"'Crueler,' you mean?"

He laughed under his breath before pressing their lips together.


	2. Chapter 2

With a soft groan, Tetsuhiro twitched his eyes open. The back of his head throbbed a bit, yet tingles overtook the pain as memories of the night previous slipped into his mind. The cries, the moans, the way his name came out between pants and gasps...had it not been for the sense of doting and kindness keeping it in check, his member would have sought its occasional home a few inches away. Granted, he could just do it himself, but...well, that wasn't nearly as fun.

He tilted his head down. In all his fantasies, he'd imagined himself and his lover awakening together in a haze of light and warmth, smiles brightening their faces—and maybe a blush or twelve for Souichi. Then they'd speak to one another words of tenderness, words accompanied by equally tender kisses. And, if the gods favored him, a short blowjob.

The reality of his lover in the morning, however, was far less grand.

There were days when he'd be the peaceful picture of angelic beauty, yes, but those were few and far between, especially as of late. No, most mornings he awoke looking like a dumpster fire full of alcohol and apathy.

His hair was a mess of knots, which Tetsuhiro supposed _was_ his fault. It had just been so difficult to resist yanking on it while he rode him into ecstasy...truly, he'd expected half of his scalp to get ripped apart, considering how hard he felt he pulled. Souichi's mouth hung open, not as badly as in some cases, but enough to allow a steady sluice of drool to pool on Tetsuhiro's chest. His position hearkened to someone who had jumped off a skyscraper to commit suicide—his arms lay limp on either side of him, one leg hung over the side of the bed, and the other was bent in a position Tetsuhiro hadn't thought possible. Then again, they'd experienced some wonderful positions the night previous, too…

With a sigh, he ran his fingers through the only piece of hair that seemingly hadn't been fucked by rats. What would he look like without it, he wondered? The thought had crossed his mind more than once. When they'd bathe together, he'd occasionally pull it up in a ball, leaving only his frontal hairs free to frame his face. It almost gave him a kind of...maturity. A more advanced form of sexy, perse. The kind of sexy that would buy you a drink in a bar and spend the entire night playfully admiring your face…

Fuck, now he was hard.

"Put...that shit...away…"

He looked down once more. "I can't help it," he mumbled. "Anyone would get this way after waking up to someone so lovely. Even if they look like...well...this."

Souichi opened his eyes to scowl up at him. "Fuck off," he grumbled, lowering his forehead once more. Almost instantly, he pulled up again to wipe his face. "Damn it, why did you make me so disgusting?"

"How's it my fault?"

"You're the one who thought it would be a grand idea to do it _upside-down_ last night."

"You could've just pushed me away. You're more than strong enough."

"Not after you'd made my ass your fingers' playground for _ten fucking minutes_. I can't move off of you now. Thanks for that."

"You weren't complaining when I was doing it," he sang.

"Because I could barely talk because of all the screaming."

"Which was because of...what, again?"

His scowl returned. "Fuck you."

"I did, love."

He groaned, his head dropping only to rise after hitting the puddle again. "I hate my life…!"

Tetsuhiro chuckled softly. "Your overreactions are so cute. Just like the rest of you…"

He sighed. "You love me a lot, don't you?"

"No, I've been lying to you for the past three years." He kissed the top of Souichi's head. "Of course I love you."

"Enough to push me onto my back?"

"What for?"

"Because I don't want to land in my own drool for a third time."

He smiled. "I could just wipe myself off, you know."

"I didn't say I wanted you to stop holding me. I just didn't want that shit all over me."

"Right, right. You like a different kind of shit all over you."

"You make it so hard not to throw you off a roof…"

His smile widening, Tetsuhiro assisted his lover in repositioning. After using a pillowcase to rid himself of sweat, he allowed Souichi to lay on him.

"My stomach feels disgusting…" he groaned.

"Of course it does. I came inside of you almost five times."

"Don't say that shit...it makes my ass throb in a bad way…"

"Ah, so you admit there's good ways for it to throb?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Souichi's chest.

"I thought that was implied…"

"I still like to hear it from you, too. Though your moans are heard _loud_ and clear…"

His lover leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Tetsuhiro's wrist. With a soft cry of pain, Tetsuhiro yanked his wrist back and shook his hand.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"What? I thought you liked it when I left marks on your skin."

"Not like that…" he whined. "Why do you have to be so cruel?"

He looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "I'm a tyrant. It's what I do."


	3. Chapter 3

"I will never understand the gays' aptitude for house-hunting."

Tetsuhiro looked over his shoulder and chuckled. "It's one of our many talents," he said as he turned on the water. Not long after, a steady stream of warm water poured in from the showerhead above. "Along with home decor, fashion, cooking…" He cupped Souichi's cheeks and pressed their lips together briefly. "...and love-making."

"And boundary issues," Souichi added, lowering Tetsuhiro's hands.

He chuckled again as he soaked his hair. "Still exaggerating, hmm?"

Souichi grabbed a bottle of shampoo and squirted some into his hand. "I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Mmm, no, I don't think I do. Lean down."

Tetsuhiro did as instructed and allowed him to massage the shampoo through his scalp. "I mean things like this. We're showering together, _and_ you're washing my hair for me. I think we're beyond boundary issues at this point."

"Nah, you still go too far."

"What? How?"

"Well," he started, tilting Tetsuhiro's head back to let the suds out. "I still don't appreciate being smothered when I wake up in the morning."

"I don't smother you."

"You absolutely smother you. Five days out of the week, I'll wake up with either my face smashed into your chest, my face smashed into your neck, or my face smashed into a pillow because you're knocked out on top of me."

"I can't help it…" he whined. "I love holding you…"

"You're excessive."

They switched places, and now it was Tetsuhiro's turn to do the washing. "I'm in _love_ , and when people are in _love_ , they make sure to show that _love_ in every way they can."

"Well, some days I wish I could take that _love_ and plug your ass up with it."

Tetsuhiro pecked Souichi's forehead. "You're so sweet to me. In your own special little way."

"Some would call me abusive."

"You're not _nearly_ as bad as you used to be. There's no way we would've been able to do this in the past. Remember that one time I tried when we went on vacation?"

"Yeah, and I punched you in the dick and you thought it was broken?"

"That's what I mean, though; you've gotten way less violent, and it makes me very happy."

"I've just gotten used to you—that's all."

"If you say so." Tetsuhiro snatched a washcloth and bar of soap and started rubbing the two together. "You know, some people would call it love, the thing you're feeling."

"Would they, now?"

"Mmm-hmm. And that letting a person share your home, bed, and shower for four years is a product of that love."

"What an interesting hypothesis."

"You think so?" Tetsuhiro wound an arm around Souichi's waist and pulled him close. "I think so, too. Though the word I'd choose is 'correct.'"

Souichi sighed but reciprocated the hug. "You're so annoying."

"Aww, come on—that's a little harsh, isn't it? And here I am, trying so hard to treat you well…"

"I didn't deny that you treat me well," he said. "I just said that you're annoying."

"In a good way, though, right?"

He sighed once more. "Yes, Tetsuhiro." Souichi pressed a kiss to his lips. "In a good way."

* * *

 **Not a whole lot going on here, but this is the first fanfiction-related thing I've written in about a year. My uploading of new content will be a bit inconsistent, but hopefully I can drop a few scenes into here once in awhile. Maybe some fluff, maybe some sexy times—we'll see.**

 **~Anton**


End file.
